Yugi's First Encounter
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: During Death T, after Tristan was trapped on the third floor with the falling blocks, Yugi feels something or someone trying to take control of his body. Now, after being controlled for so long, Yugi finally fights back, only to discover that maybe this stranger might not be monstrous as he originally intended.


**I decided to do an interesting one shot. During Death T, when Yami tried to take over Yugi after Tristan was taken, Yugi seemed to be fighting back. I kept wondering what was going on inside his mind and what possibly made Yami stop. I mean I had to wonder if Yugi was fighting another will or if he was wrestling Yami down in the hallway between their souls. I had to wonder about this, because when Yami heard Yugi calling his name, when dueling Pegasus, they met inside the hallway between their soul rooms. It was just a thought and decided to write a fan fiction about that possibility. Review please!**

We all froze in fear as Tristan wiped the sweat from his brow, after the huge block behind him nearly crushed him. _Wow, that was _too_ close._ We all sighed in relief, Joey looking directly at Tristan worriedly, while holding his nephew Jouji.

"Are you okay!?" Joey asked in slight panic. Tristan nodded.

"Watch out! The rhythem has sped up!" I cried up, struggling to climb up the block Tristan was standing on. It was hard to climb a single one of these things, being that I'm so short._ I hate being the shortest guy in class._

"Okay, let's hurry," Tristan told me as I struggled to climb on the block.

"Tea and I are at the exit!" Joey shouted.

"Yugi! Tristan! Co'mon!" Tea called to us, being given Jouji. _Seriously, how does he sleep through all of this?_

"Give me your hand! Hurry!" Tristan called out to me, holding out his hand. At this point, I had already made it to the top of the block he was standing on.

"You go, Tristan!" I replied.

"It's okay! Hurry before the exit is blocked!"

Before I could object, Tristan grabbed me by my arm and tossed me to Joey, me screaming in the process. _I'm gonna have to kill him later for almost discombobulating my arm. Seriously, that hurt like a bitch! Tristan needs to be careful!_

Joey and Tea pulled me up, Jouji being laid on the floor of the exit, as Joey cried, "Hurry Tristan! Tristan!"

_"This is as far as I go..."_ Tristan replied quietly. I was about to object, but when I turned around, I saw that his uniform was caught in between the two huge blocks. I stared in such utter shock. "Farewell guys." Then, the final block landed right in front of us, covered the exit and leaving Tristan on the other side to suffer the possibility of the next block squishing him like a bug.

"Tristan!" I shouted.

"TRISTAN!" Joey screamed, pounding his fists on the block covering the exit and the possibility of ever seeing Tristan again.

I stood in utter shock, trying my very best to control the emotions I felt inside. I began concentrating on each breath I breathed. _This couldn't be happening! Tristan's... gone. He's gone. He's really gone._

I looked up at Joey and muttered, _"Tristan's... He's..."_

"NO! I won't believe it! Tristan wouldn't give up this easy! It'd take more than this to..." Joey cried, shaking his fists.

I couldn't believe it. _This is all my fault. Kaiba did all of this for me, not my grandpa, or my friends, or _anyone_! He did this because of _me_! I... why would he do this to me? What did I do? Wha... What did he do? Kaiba... damn you... DAMN YOU TO HELL!_

Just then, I felt a different emotion pushing into me, clawing into my mind. By instinct, I began fighting back. Before I knew it, I found myself being warped into my mind or _something_. I grabbed a hold of something or someone and pushed it away from me as hard as I could

"GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT YOU!" I screamed, then scrambled onto my feet, not looking at who I threw off of myself and hid behind a door behind me, which led me to a familiar room with a bunch of toys scattered all over the floor. My back pressed against the door to keep this stranger from coming in, locking the door.

I panted, thinking over what just happened. This 'other me' or _whatever Shadi mentioned to me about two or three months ago_ was trying to possess me again. I didn't want to believe it, but _someone_ was controlling me and hurting other people. While they did hurt my friends, they didn't deserve any of the torture this monster did to them. _I'm not going to let him use me as his puppet again!_

_"Yugi right? Listen, you need my help! Kaiba is trying to hurt our friends and I can stop him!"_ I heard the voice call out to me, trying to push the door open. It took every ounce of my strength to keep him out.

"No, you can't! You get away from me, you monster! Leave me alone!" I shouted, tears bursting from my eyes.

Suddenly, the door instantly closed. He stopped. I don't know why, but he did. I panted, breathing heavily, as I pressed my body against the door. I began staring at the floor, wondering if this stranger was gone or not. I didn't hear any steps, so I assume he's still there.

_"You... think I'm a monster?"_ I heard the voice ask me as if he was confused and shocked. I didn't expect him to react this way and I began wondering why he was acting this way.

"Yes! You've done nothing, but hurt other people, kill some! You even hurt Kaiba!"

_"Yugi, they were trying to hurt our friends! I had to do something! I couldn't just stand around and watch them get hurt!"_

"Yes, but that doesn't mean hurting and killing them like that! You burned a man alive, you put Ushio in the hospital, you made the director blind, you murdered a student at my school, and you did something to Kaiba that's making him want to kill me! All he did was steal a laminated paper and you did something to him that's making him think _I'm_ a monster when the real monster is YOU! I don't want you to _help me_! I want you to leave me alone and stop hurting people! I don't wish for anyone to get hurt, even if they did hurt me... at least not to the point of torture!"

I was weeping the entire time I said all of that. I dropped to my knees, letting more tears out, trying to wipe them from my eyes the best I could. I just wanted him to go away once and for all. I didn't want him controlling me anymore.

_"I'm sorry,"_ I heard that voice again, only it sounded broken. I froze and wiped my tears, pressing my ear against the door. _"I was only trying to help, after you freed me from my prison for so long. I never meant to hurt you or do anything wrong. I was trying to punish those that did _wrong_, since nobody else would. If anyone would've stepped in and helped, I would let them."_ It felt like a huge punch in the gut. All of this time, I thought that this stranger was some sort of dark personality the puzzle created of me. Like an evil twin or an evil version of myself. Instead, it was just a lonely stranger wanting to repay me for saving him, never really meaning any harm he was creating. Now, that I think about it, even when he was harming all of those people, nobody ever did come to help. There were actually times when me or my friends were hurt, someone came to help, and this stranger never took control of me. Maybe this guy just doesn't know right from wrong or something. Maybe he just doesn't know when a punishment can go too far. _"I won't bother you anymore."_

I felt a huge relief, but I also felt a huge guilt inside of me. I wish there was something I could do for him. Maybe this stranger just needs guidance. If he wasn't harming anyone, I wouldn't have minded having a second personality. In fact, we could even be friends. Afterall, I did wish for friends to the puzzle. Maybe this is the puzzle's way of granting my wish. I suppose this is a good way to test to see how much I really want a friend. _Would I be willing to be friends with someone that hurt me, even if it was unintentional? Joey and Tristan intentionally hurt me and I still forgave them. How is this guy any worse than them? At least he's trying to do good for me._

I sighed, then opened the door and said, "wait." I saw the stranger, who was about to open a door across from mine. I could swear he was a perfect mirror replica of myself. He turned and rose two eyebrows when he saw me. I was so awestruck on how much he could be my possible twin. "Maybe we can work something out." The stranger seemed confused, though listening to what I had to say. "It's not that I don't want us to share a life. After all, we are the same person. I just don't want you hurting other people anymore. I'm fine with you defending my friends, but I don't want you to hurt anyone. Is it possible to find other ways that doesn't hurt anyone?"

"They're called penalty games. I challenge them to a Shadow Game. In ancient times, they were used to judge criminals for their wrongs. The penalty games were the penalties or punishments the criminals must pay for their crimes. I will try to use other ways, though talking to them doesn't work half the time."

"_I see._ I don't know what things were like in ancient times, but I know that we have policemen, who are in charge of punishing criminals. If you see a criminal doing something wrong, just call 110 and they'll come right on over. We have pay phones around here for you to use, if you have to."

"What if something happens to where I can't do that like that time at Burger World?"

That was a good point. I never thought about that. Though, I did answer by saying, "I guess you can use shadow games, if nothing else works, but just try not to hurt them as much as you can..." I began to think for a while, remembering the incident when some thugs took Joey's shoes and Joey and Tristan had to beat up the thugs. I learned that sometimes there are situations where violence is _needed_. "I suppose, if you do have to use violence or penalty games, try using a low level of it, depending on how much harm the person is doing. Like make the violence or penalty games you use equal to the violence or fighting technique the opponent uses. Try avoiding anything that might do harm to other people as much as you can. Only use them, if you _really_ have no other solution. Like if our friends are at gunpoint, or if someone is trying to kill us and there's no other form of defense. Would that work?"

"I can do that. I won't promise anything, but I will try to avoid using Shadow Games and only use them, if I have no other choice. If I do use Shadow Games, I will try to lower the level of the Shadow Game to avoid something like this. You might have a point of me being too hard on Kaiba. He's become worse than before."

"I also want to know what happens when you are in control of my body. I don't want it to be blocked from me again."

"I can do that. If you let me be in control, you can stay in your soul room and watch what happens from my own eyes."

"Thanks. Though, right now, I want to be in control. I will let you know when you can take control."

"Okay," the other me replied and I felt myself return into my body, just as I heard my friends calling my name. I was still afraid of my other self, but at least I know now he's not a monster and means well in what he does. _I'm just going to have to keep a close eye on him from now on._


End file.
